Little Lost Girl
by aireagle92
Summary: For Rowena Blackwell losing her family was the hardest blow to her, unable to live with her uncle and his wife due to state lines. Rowan went from foster to foster home, until she had enough and ran. but from this running away her life is change forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. Transformers belong to hasbro and Michael Bay.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Nevada 6 years ago...**

A young girl around the age of eight watched as the stars were appearing in the sky. This young girl had long ebony color hair and bright grey eyes. As she was standing in her pink Disney princess pajamas, a large comet appeared in the sky suddenly and hurtled towards the young girls' home. The young girl let out a small scream and ran, but it was too late the comet went over her house and through the roof, causing the building to shake down into the foundations. The young girl was barely out of the house, before she turned and watched in horror as her house with her sleeping parents inside crumbled. She began to sob hysterically. "No!" She yelled as tears came from her eyes. Her cries for help were over shadowed by the alarm of cars. The neighbors heard the alarms and looked out to see the young girl in front of the crumbled house. Which created a commotion, some of the neighbors came running while others called the police. The whole neighbor became a crazy scene of chaos, the young girl was crying like crazy.  
"Rowena what happen?" Mr. Grey asked.  
"I-I don't know." Rowena said with tears streaking down her face.  
"It's going to be okay sweetheart." Mr. Grey said.  
"I need... to see." Rowena said.  
"No honey, you need to stay here and let the EMT's see you." Mr. Grey said.  
"But..." Rowena tried to say.  
"No honey you have a few cuts that need to be clean." Mr. Grey said.  
The ambulance came to stop in front of the crumbled house with it lights flashing and sound going, followed by police cars. One in particular, a mustang police car with a weird symbol on the door, pulled up in front of the house.  
The EMT's came towards Rowena and Mr. Grey.  
"She's hurt you need to help her." Mr. Grey said.  
"Of course sir," The EMT said, she appeared to be in her late 20 with blond hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail with an EMT uniform. "Hi sweetie can I looked that those cuts?"  
Rowena just nodded, and allowed Mr. Grey to pick her up and carry her to the ambulance. The EMT quickly went to work, cleaning the minor cuts. One of the cops approached both Rowena and Mr. Grey.  
"What happen here?" The officer asked.  
"I... don't..." Rowena started to say.  
"Officer," Mr. Grey said looking at the officer bridge. "Smith, she'd been though a lot why not ask her tomorrow."  
"I'm sorry mister," Officer Smith said. "But she needs to explain what happen here."  
"Come on Roe," Mr. Grey said. "You need to tell them what happen."  
"I... saw a comet—thing—and it hit the roof of my house," Rowena said. "I don't know how I got out but I did."  
"I see." Officer Smith said.

* * *

**Okay that end of the prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

_Italic means thoughts_

**Transformersgirl4538,sourskittles6887, and Autobot Mech-Ops thanks for the alert add. Transformersgirl4538,hellgirl-fan1, Lazerraider, sourskittles6887, and Star Racer thanks for favorite add. **

* * *

**Present day**

**Rowena POV.**

I woke to the sound of an alarm clock and felt Oliver's arm draped over my abdomen. Oliver and I we were force to share a bed, while Tessa could have her only bed. Oliver had short brown hair with light hazel eyes; he was taller than I was at 5'10.  
"Ollie, wake up." I said quietly.  
"Go wake Tessa." Ollie said back.  
"I'm going," I said. "I'm going."  
I climbed out of bed and quietly walked over to Tessa. The sweet little girl that was force into this horrible place, this was a house of horrors, the foster parents could care less about us; they just wanted the money and forced us to share a bed, Tessa was the newest here.  
"Tessa it's time to get up." I said.  
Tessa Deans was about 7 or 8 will curly blonde hair and green eyes.  
"I'm getting up." Tessa said to me.  
As Tessa got up, Oliver was already making the bed. Tessa quickly went to get clothes, which were a pair of old jeans that had patches all over and an old grey t-shirts, because most of your stuff were hand me downs that originally cost less than five dollars. I pulled on my own cheap clothes mine have a lot more patches and the same with Oliver's.  
"We got five minutes till 7:00." Oliver said.  
"Got it." I said back.  
Let me explain if you did not come out by 7:00 am you did not get food and got kick out of the house for the whole day, which was normal for us; the foster parents, would kick us out and not want us back till 8:00 pm.  
"Three minutes." Oliver said.  
I grabbed both Tessa and my old shoes that were being held together by silver duct tape. We somehow made it to the smallest and dirtiest kitchen that I have ever seen.  
"Eat," Our foster-mother ordered pointing to the bowls of cereal with water. We ate quickly; Sophie and Harry had already left, you could tell by the bowls in the sinks. As we ate Liam came in. "You're too late no food for you." She laughed; I was killing her in my mind repeatedly.  
"Get out!" Our foster-father yelled in his drunken state like he did so many times before.  
We quickly ran from the house, each grabbing our bags.  
"It's okay Liam; we'll make sure the lunch lady gives you some food, okay?" Oliver said.  
"Okay." Liam said leaning against him.  
Liam Grey was 9 with short blonde hair and blue eyes he was a cute kid; even if he was in old clothes.  
For Liam and Tessa school didn't start until 8:00 am, some of their teachers knew but couldn't don't anything it would be their word against our foster parents. However, the teachers would let them in earlier and most of the lunch women love Liam and Tessa so they would get extra food. We made the ten minutes trip to the elementary school. Ms. Stark was waiting for us with her long auburn hair and warm brown eyes. She was in a pair of grey dress pants and a green blouse with black flats.  
"Hello Liam, Tessa, Rowena, and Oliver." She said.  
"Hello Ms. Stark." We said back.  
"Come along Liam and Tessa." She said.  
"Have a safe and fun day." I said watching as both of them ran into the school after Ms. Stark.  
"We should get going if we want to make it to first period." Oliver said offering me his arm.  
I easily slipped my through his and we started to walk, we somehow mangled to get to the high school.  
"I'll see you at lunch." I said pulling my arm away.  
"See you." Oliver said back.  
We than part way, I headed towards my locker.  
"12-6-23" I thought as I pulled my locker door open.  
I pulled my books out as a large hand suddenly came to a crash over my head. I turned to see Grant, Sophie's boyfriend. Grant had a body builders' body, with a pig shape nose with beady brown eyes and short brown hair. He was dressed in baggy jeans that show everyone his black Joe boxer boxers with a basic red t-shirt and black basketball sneakers.  
"Can I help you with something?" I asked looking bored.  
"Oh yeah you can give me the answers to the math now." He said.  
"Oh let me think about it," I said. "No."  
"Really, just give me the answers," Grant said. "Or I will have to force them out of you."  
I pushed pass Grant and kick my locker shut. I knew that he would throw a punch he always tried, I easily dodge the punch. I seriously wanted to go all monkey on him. Let me example I had this weird fighting style, Oliver coined the name monkey style.  
"Grow up Grant." I said walking away.  
"That's right you're a little nerd!" Grant called.  
"Thanks!" I yelled back and walked to my first class.

**Time Lapse**

"Grant walking this way with Sophie." Oliver said to me as we eat the food we were given which was a single piece of bread with peanut butter.  
"Hey losers," Sophie said.  
Sophie Henry had long black hair and cold brown eyes she was quite petite and mean to everyone except for Grant who was her ticket to a better life. She was dressed to the nines; the reason why Grant's mother loved her and she got all her clothes from her and not once did Sophie think of the others, mainly Tessa. I could survive with horrible clothes but Tessa and Liam shouldn't have to go through this.  
"Hello Sophie." We both said simply choosing not to deal with her.  
"So Blackwell I want my homework done for the next week by tomorrow." Grant said.  
"Sorry Grant you need to do it yourself," I said back. "You need to learn it."  
Grant grabbed the water bottle out of Oliver hand and poured it over my head.  
"Oops." Grant said smirking.  
I wanted to kill him but I held it in, Oliver face said it all I knew my eyes flash bright blue. I stood up and walked away heading into the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay that the end of Chapter 1 more is coming please tell me what you think but be kind about it okay.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

_Italic means thoughts_.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom; I looked to see a girl-dipping wet her long black hair was sticking to her face and glowing blue eyes.  
"_Control it_," I thought gripping the sink. "_Control it_."  
My eyes went back to their normal grey, I took a breath and let go of the sink. My eyes changed bright blue every time I get mad or annoyed it's been going on since after I went to the Hoover Dam.

**Flashback**

"I can't wait to see Hoover dam." My friend Marissa said. Marissa had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing jeans with a purple shirt and black sneakers.  
"I know." I said back I was wearing jeans, grey top and black converses.  
The bus came to a stop in the parking lot for the Hoover dam.  
"Alright everybody buddies system." Our teacher Mrs. Bogart said.  
Marissa and I grip each other hand as all of us students climbed off the bus.  
"Hi everyone I'm Travis and I'll be your tour guide." The tour guide said happily.  
"_Too happy..."_ I thought to myself.  
"Come on, Ro," Marissa said dragging me after everyone.  
As we walked after the tour guide listing to what he was talking about. After an hour of the tour, I saw two guys in suits walking a different way.  
"_Follow them it will lead you to your destiny_." I heard a female voice in my head said.  
I let go of Marissa's hand and follow the two guys, when they turn I quickly turn and hid. I turned to see them gone, so I followed their footsteps. I reached a door; I took a deep breath and open the door to see a giant metal cube with weird look cravings.  
"Whoa." I whispered.  
There was all this craziest going on around the cube. Suddenly the cube started to spark up it look like and create a blue energy at me, I felt are tingly as if I had an electric charge going through me.  
"_Get out of there; get back to the tour group_." I heard the female voice ordered. Somehow I mangled to get back to the tour group.  
"Where did you go Ro?" Marissa asked.  
"I got lost," I said back quickly. "I was trying to find a bathroom."  
"Okay." Marissa said

**End of Flashback**

After the field trip I went back to my last foster family house, I didn't mean to, but somehow I made my foster-sister cell phone come alive. When they found the cell phone in my room, the foster-sister claimed I stole it and from that, I got sent to the hell hole. I pulled my hair tightly getting the water out as the bell went off meaning I have to go to my next class. Oliver was waiting for me with my bag.  
"Thanks." I said taking the bag.  
"No Problem," Oliver said. "Let's get to history."  
"Yeah let's," I said. "I got an idea."  
"Do tell." Oliver said smirking.

**Time Lapse**

"Hey Grant!" I called.  
"What do you want loser?" He asked.  
"I have something for you." I said with faux sweetness.  
"Oh what's that?" He asked again.  
"I have homework for you." I said still being sweet.  
"So hand it over." He said showing his hand.  
"Not till you promise me something." I said.  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"You will leave me alone," I said. "And don't go asking me for more homework deal."  
"Deal," He said, I already knew that he was crossing his fingers.  
I hand the homework over and quickly walked away, Oliver and I will have to wait till math tomorrow to see what will happen.  
"Shall we go and collect the children's?" Oliver asked offering me his arm again.  
"Of course," I said slipping my arm through his arm and we walked off heading towards the elementary building.  
"I want to go to YMCA." Liam said pulling at my arm.  
"Yes Liam we're going to the YMCA." I said. The YMCA was the best place for us to drop Liam and Tessa off so Oliver and I could go to work at Joe's diner, we kept it quiet so the foster parents wouldn't get upset. The owner Joe Smith was one of the kindest men in the world; he was in late sixty with short grey hair and bright brown eyes he was short and large man always smiling.  
"We'll be back at eight to get you okay?" Oliver asked.  
"Yup!" Liam said and took Tessa's hand and the two of them walked into the center.  
"Let's go." I said.  
We quickly headed to the diner, as we enter the Dinner it was going crazy like normal.  
"Hey kids," Joe said, "Go put stuff in the back and come back okay."  
"Thanks Joe." We both said and headed to the back quickly pulling out are work shirts.  
"Back to back," Oliver said.  
We each face the wall as we changed into a collared shirt that had a patch that said "Joe's Diner."  
"You good?" I asked.  
"Yup." He said back.  
"Shall we?" I asked.  
"Of Course," He said back. We headed out to the craziest of the diner. The jukebox was blasting Elvis Presley.  
"Go ahead kids," Joe said. "Oliver, tables 10- 20, and Rowan 21-30,"  
"Got it." We said heading to our tables getting our self-ready for the work.

* * *

**Okay the end of chapter 2 more is coming tell me what you think but please be kind about it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers that belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay rights, I do own my Oc's.**

_Italic means thinking, or Dream P.O.V._

**Beautiful dreaming warrior, and The Writer Akayla thanks for the alert and fav add, elita13 thanks for the fav -Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks the great review.**

* * *

About five hours had passed since Oliver and I were working at Joe's diner it was quiet for once I looked up at the T.V. to see the news channel was on with the Secretary of Defense standing in front of the camera.

"Hey Joe turn it up will you?" I asked.

"Fine." Joe said turning up the volume for me.

"I have grave news to report," The secretary of Defense said. "At 1900 local time yesterday, The soccent forward operations base in Qatar was attacked." As soon as he say Soccent base, I thought of my uncle Will. The one who fought like crazy to get custody of me, but the state government wouldn't allow it due some laws about state lines. I grip my necklace a family necklace that was passed from mother to daughter. "At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors our bases worldwide are, as of now at defcon delta. Our highest readiness level we're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before but our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women."

I could feel the tears were coming down my face, I landed on the knees. Uncle Will was killed, oh my god the tears were coming down like a water fall.

"Ro what's wrong?" Oliver asked coming to my side.

"I think Uncle Will is dead." I said.

"How can you be sure?" Oliver asked back.

I could still had the tears coming down, I quickly headed to the bathroom to clean my face from tears.

**Flashback**

"Ro it's going to be okay." Uncle Will said in his military outfit.

I grip him tighter; I was in a black dress.

"Sweetheart it's time," Aunt Sarah said she was in her own black dress. "For the burial."

"I understand." I said softly as we walked towards to where the coffins were.

"Today we lay a daughter and son of Christ to rest today," The priest said. I grip Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah hand. "Grant this mercy, O Lord, we beseech Thee, to Thy servant departed, that They may not receive in punishment the recital of her deeds who in desire did keep Thy will, and as the true faith here united her to the company of the faithful, so may Thy mercy unite them above to the choirs of angels. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen." We all said as the coffins were lowered into the ground.

**Time Lapse**

I gripped on to Uncle Will's waist as child services came towards us.

"It's time to go Rowena." The social worker said. She was a mean looking woman in a black suit.

"No," I said. "I want to stay with Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah."

"While I sorry my dear you're coming with us." She said trying pulled me away from Uncle Will.

"Hey you don't have to pull her away." Uncle Will said back pulling the woman's hand off my little arm.

"Please sir, don't cause a scene." The woman said.

"A scene you're the one who's causing a scene," Uncle Will said. "We just lay her parents to rest have a scent of respect Lady."

"I understand your concern Mr. Lennox," The woman said back. "But we need to get going now."

"Give us a minute please?" Aunt Sarah asked.

"Fine," The woman said. "I'll be waiting by the car." She then walked away.

"Okay Ro," Uncle Will said going down to my level. "We love you and were going to try everything to get custody of you okay."

I hug him tightly.

"Okay I love you both too." I said back.

**End of Flashback**

For three years Uncle Will tried to get custody of me but it's didn't work. But he would send me letters and stuff. I mean when he told me that Sarah was going to have a baby. I was so happy and when Annabelle was born I was one of the first to to know needless I was so happy.

I looked at myself in the mirror for the second time of the day. The sticky lines of tears were still there. I took a paper towel and swipe the line from my face, He couldn't be gone no he couldn't Uncle Will was still alive he had to be. I took a breath and headed back to the main room, the tears were gone, but the fear was still there.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ro your Uncle could be fine." Joe said.

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry for disappearing I'll get right back to work."

"Ro you don't have to apologize to me." Joe said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Joe." I said back.

"Not a problem." Joe said.

**Time Lapse**

"Rowena!" I heard Rose the diner assailant chief called.

I turned to see Rose, who was Joe youngest daughter even though she was married to a great Guy Josh. Rose had long auburn hair and brown eyes she was quite petite. She was in jeans with a green apron and white t-shirt and a hair net.

"Yes Rose?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a word?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. "Oliver you don't mind?"

"I'm good." He said back.

"Well what is it Rose?" I asked.

"I was wondering if Tessa and Liam is still in your foster home?" She asked.

"Yes." I said back.

Rose and Josh had been trying to have kids but it has not been working.

"Oh that's good because we we're been thinking about fostering kids." Rose said.

"Okay," I said. "That fine."

"Well we were thinking about foster them." Rose said.

"That's sounds great," I said. "They need to get out of that house."

"We're still thinking it over but it looks good for them." Rose said.

"That's great." I said.

"It's time to go." Oliver said.

"Go ahead," Rose said. "And keep it hush-hush."

"Okay." I said I ran after Oliver heading to keep up Liam and Tessa.

* * *

**Okay that the end of Chapter 3 more is coming please tell you guys think but please be kind about it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my Oc's Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay**

**angelslaugh thanks for the alert and Fav add, LunarNightDreamer, and thanks for the fav add. Everyone who wrote me a review thanks please keep it up guys. **

* * *

Two days later, as Oliver and I went to get Tessa and Liam from the school when both were seen the shiny black car of social services meaning many things. We both shared a look and watch as Tessa and Liam were being walked out of the school. Tessa was crying and Liam was holding her tightly, we both shared a look and ran to where the car was waiting. When both of them saw us, they broke free from the workers and both ran to us.

"Shh it's okay." I said hugging both of them.

"Please take your hands of the children." The worker said.

"Hey," Oliver said. "What gives their our foster siblings and we're going to take them home."

"I'm guessing you don't know than son," The worker said. "Both of them are being move to another house."

"Can we have the address to that house?" Oliver said.

"No I'm sorry but you can't." The worker said back.

"But we don't want to go," Liam said. "We want to stay with Ro and Oliver."

"I understand that dear but you have to come with me." The worker said.

"Hey," I said getting the two of them to look at me. "This is a good thing for you guys you're both going to a better home."

"But Ro." They both said back.

"No it's better for you two," I said back. "We will always be family nothing can change that and we will always love you guys."

"Okay." They both said tears still in their eyes and their went into the car.

We both watch as the car drove off, Oliver grip my hand tightly, I could felt the tears coming out of my own eyes.

"It's for the best." Oliver said to me.

"I know." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

"Table 10's food is ready." Rose said through the window.

"Thanks Rose," I said grabbing the plates and headed to the table. "Alright here we go a pizza bagel and a chicken parmesan dinner," I place the plates in front of the right person both businessman. "Do you guys need anything else."

"No thank you." Chicken parmesan said.

"Well enjoy." I said walking off heading to another table.

These two were the last people in other than us.

"Ro headed back into the kitchen," Joe said. "I'll handle them."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," Joe said. "Rose is making some chicken soup for you and Oliver."

"Thanks Joe." I said back heading into the back.

"Hey Ro." I heard Tessa's voice stopping for a second. I looked to see Tessa and Liam in the kitchen smiling crazy at me.

"Wait what?" I question and was suddenly tackle into a hug by both of them.

"I'm guessing the thing went through?" I asked.

"Wait you knew?" Both of them asked back.

"Oh I knew something," I said. "But I was supposed to keep it all hush-hush."

"Thank you for doing to this," I said to Rose. "Where's Oliver?"

Rose gave me a smile.

"He doesn't know yet." Rose said.

I gave her a smirk.

"This is going fun." I said.

As Oliver came in, I was fighting back a smile.

"Hey Ollie." Liam said.

Oliver froze for a second and looked to see the four us with a smile on your face.

"How is this happening?" Oliver asked. "Did I fall into a different world or something?"

I just rolled my eyes at him, as the two of them ran to hug him.

"How did the foster parents take it?" I asked.

"They were not happy, but they let us go and get our stuff." Liam said eating some of the chicken soup in front of him.

"So there in one of the moods." Oliver said.

"Yup." Tessa said with a mouth full of food.

"Tessa close your mouth when you have food in it." I said.

"Sorry." Tessa said.

"It's not a big deal." I said back.

"I still don't understand why you guys won't tell service about them?" Rose asked.

"It's would be their word against ours." Oliver said. "We would be the first kids to say something."

"You're telling that someone hasn't spoken up?" Rose asked as she put more soup on your bowls.

"Yeah," I said. "That we know of and thanks."

"Not a problem." Rose said back.

"I'm just happy you two are out of there." I said.

"But I'm going to miss you." Tessa said.

"Tessa we are family and nothing can change that the same with going with you Liam." I said.

"I know." Tessa said back.

I gave her a smile and put my hand over hers. "You know that we love you guys." I said.

Oliver tap me on the shoulder I look at him.

"We need to get back or were going to be left out." Oliver said.

I looked at the clock to see it was 7:40 P.M.

"I lost track of time," I said. "Thank you was the surprise but we need to get going."

The three of them gave us a bittersweet smile.

**Time Lapse**

We ran towards the first door, Oliver was ahead by a foot he grabbed the door and pulled it open and got both of us in right as the clock rang 8.

"That was close." I said leaning on my knees to catch my breath.

"You think?" Oliver asked back.

We headed towards our shared room, if you talk to loud, the foster would tell you to shut up and if you didn't a bottle would get throw at you. A hand was suddenly in front of my face, I looked to see Sophie.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah can you tell why those two little brats got taken out from here?" She asked annoyed.

"I haven't gotten an idea," I said. "If you don't mind I'm to going to head to bed." I push Sophie hand off and walk to my bedroom. I shut the door, Oliver was in the middle of changing, he turn to see me.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay," I said back rolling my eyes. "Don't open your eyes I'm going to change understood."

"I understand." Oliver said causing me to laugh.

"Done." I said.

"Okay," Oliver said. "Do you think you can sleep without me tonight?"

"I'll be fine for the night." I said back.

"Well goodnight than." Oliver said quickly changing into bed to read.

"Night." I said back climbing into my bed and with another look at room without Tessa and allowed sleep to take me over.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 4 more is coming please tell what you guys think but be kind about it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my Oc's Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

_Italic means thoughts. _** mezziebee and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Dream P.O.V.**

I stood in the midst of a battle, giant robots were fighting each other both carry a symbol on their chest one look like a face while the other look like a bird of prey face. "It will be mine Prime." The one with the bird of prey face said he was silver and dark silver the thing that was so scary about was those red eyes.

"Over my dead spark Megatron." The other said back, he was also silver with bright blue eyes.

"So be it." Megatron said he mangled to break free from Prime and went to fire a gun thing that was attached to his arm. The blast was blue, Prime dodge the blast and it came towards me I scream.

**End of Dream P.O.V.**

I felt someone was shaking me.

"Rowan wake up." I heard Oliver said.

I open my eyes to see Oliver standing over me looking worry.

"I'm okay." I said.

"You sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," I said back. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Oliver said back.

I looked at the clock to see to 3 a.m. I rolled over to my other side and when back to sleep. I haven't had those dreams about those robots for year now I mean the last time I had those dreams were two months after going to Hoover Dam.

**Dream P.O.V.**

I was on the battleground again but this time the robot called Megatron standing over me and suddenly threw a metal thing hitting another bot, I could heard his horrible laugh. The ground started to shake under me. Another giant robot appeared grabbing at me.

"Come here." He said.

I scream a blood curdling scream.

**End Of Dream P.O.V.**

I could still hear myself screaming.

"Oh shut up will you!" I could hear the foster Dad yelled followed by a loud bang.

I open my eyes to see I was safe in the house.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"I think." I said back I looked to see the clock it was 6:00 am.

I stood up; with Oliver following me we changed, I was in the same clothes except I was wearing a tank top and headed out to the kitchen to get food.

"So you're the one that took my beauty sleep." The Foster Mom said clearly annoyed at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"That's not good enough," She said grabbing my arm and pulled me those the Foster Dad. "Isn't it?"

"No it's not." The foster Dad said.

I started too pulled away trying to get away from them.

"Let me go," I said. "I can't control it."

"To bad." The foster Dad said grabbing a beer bottle and threw at me.

I mangled to break free from the foster Mom and the bottle cut into my back, I yelp in pain and crash into the ground.

"Oh god." Oliver said coming to my side, and help me stand up.

"It hurts." I whispered.

"It's okay I got you." Oliver said.

The whole world starting to go black and I black out.

**Time Lapse**

I started to come too, I could hear a snoring that I knew. I slowly open my eyes to come face to face with Bessie, Joe and Anita pet black French bulldog. Right Anita was Joe's wife for a very long time.

"I was starting to worry about you dear." I heard Anita said.

I turned slowly causing Bessie to slide off me and causing her to wake up. This set their two dogs off. General and Hersey, General was an tiger stripe English bulldog while Hersey was a chocolate lab. I realized that all three dogs were sitting by me.

Anita was an older woman with graying hair and bright green eyes, she was tall and I could see she was one of her summer dress.

"Hey," I said weakly. "What happen?"

"Oh Sweetheart you don't remember," She said coming over to me. I pushed myself up to a sitting position. Bessie jumped into my lap and started to lick my chin. "The glass in your back."

It suddenly came back to me the glass that was in my back, I reach behind me to feel a group of stitches. I remember that Anita was a retired nurse.

"Thank you." I said weakly.

"Think nothing of it sweetheart," She said back. "We called the police I wouldn't let them near you, they took a statement from Oliver."

"Where's Ollie?" I asked.

"He'd passed out while he was watching over you with the dogs," She said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please." I said.

"Come along." She said.

I gently slide off the bed, much to Bessie dismay. She jumped off the bed and all three of them followed us. She pushed a plate of fruits at me.

"Thank you." I said and started to eat slowly.

"It's not a big deal sweetheart," She said. "Now eat."

**Time Lapse**

"So could you tell us again what happen?" One of the cop asked.

Two officers had come to take a statement.

"Like I said before I was grabbed by my foster Mother and my foster Dad threw a beer bottle at me, it went into my skin and I black out and I woke up here." I said.

"Okay," the other cop said to me. "Has there been another acts of cruelty to you and any other foster kids?"

"Yes if you didn't make it out in time you wouldn't get food," I said petting Bessie "But we weren't given any food for lunch or dinner."

"Okay, that enough," Anita said coming to stand next to me. "She answered your question and you got the photos of the glass in her back and of me closing it back up. She is tired and hungry."

"We understand," the other cop said. "We call services for you two of them."

"That will not happen," Anita said. "They are staying with us."

"But you have to allow service to take them to a safe home." The cop said.

"This is a safe home and they are staying here until I say otherwise." Anita said.

Anita was like a mother dog and if you tried to hurt her kids, she will kick your butt.

Both Cops looked scare of her.

"Okay." They said knowing that the fight was over.

They then leave.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." I said.

"Think nothing of it," Anita said. "Your Guys are like my children."

She grabbed me a smile, and walked off.

* * *

**Okay that** **the end of chapter 5 more is to come please tell what you think but please be kind about it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

_Italic means thoughts, or dream p.o.v._

**I just want to say thanks to Srgt. Hamy for beat reading this. **

**angelslaugh, lin568, and SakuraDagger15 thanks for the alert add, LunarNightDreamer, angelslaugh, and Jovie Black thanks the favorites add. **

**I'm sorry if it short but please enjoy. **

* * *

I was pulling the trash to the dumpster, when I heard the cry from an animal. Setting down the trash, I went to investigate the source of the noise. Only to find… a group of kids mainly boys kicking something.

"Oi!" I yelled gaining their attention making them see me, they quickly ran off, and in their wake I could see a form lying there. I quickly ran running to the forms side, I discovered the battered form of a pit bull. The dog was all black apart from its paws, which were white.  
"Poor baby," I cooed gently kneeling by the abused animal, I cooed and stroked its' head softly.

The dog leaned its head on my knee, and look up at me with sad dark brown eyes. "It's going to be okay." I whispered softly.

"Rowan!" I heard Oliver yelled.

"Over here!" I yelled back.

Oliver came running towards me.

"Oh my god!" Oliver yelled.

"Go and get help Ollie." I said quickly.

"But Rowan," He said back. "The dog could hurt you."

"Ollie, please?" I asked.

"Fine." He said back and ran off again.

I could hear more footsteps. Anita leaned over the dog and me.

"It's okay now," Anita said. "The poor dear."

"I can't understand why people would hurt the poor thing." I said back. As the dog slowly stood up, and licked my cheek.

"Hey dog." I said with a chuckle.

"Dear I think the dog is a girl," Anita said causing me to comically look down to see the gut. The dog pushed her face into my chest. "She looks like she was in a bad fight."

"You poor dog." I muttered.

In the distance, we could hear the sound of the siren from the cop car; followed by two sets of footsteps.

"She's sweetheart." Anita said to the approaching officers.

"We understand ma'am," one of the cops said. "But we need to take some pre-caution with the dog."

"Okay," I said going to stand up. "Please tell me she's going to be okay?"

"We'll have to see what happens. The other cop said back. "Hello girl."

The dog smelt the cops hand and started to lick it.

"At least she's friendly." The other cop said.

"Come along dear," Anita said. "Let the Police do their job."

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

"To the local ASPCA." One of the cop replied to us.

"Thank you." I said.

"The Dog will be okay kid." the other cop said.

The Dog sat down leaning on me; the other cop brought out a catchpole, and looped it over the dogs' neck and dragged the dog away. I wanted to cry but I held it in.

**Time Lapse**

I heard the sound of the door opening; when I looked up to see the two officers from earlier come in. Anita brought them to a table, and I followed.

"Hey what can I do for you guys anything?" I asked.

"Just the kid we were looking for." One of them said.

"That dog you called about is fine and doing great," the other one said back. "They named her Hazel."

"That's good." I said.

"She will hopefully be up for adopted soon." The first one said I gave them a smile.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Just some coffee." They both said.

"Sure." I said and walked off to get it.

"How's the dog?" Oliver asked.

"She good," I said back. "They name her Hazel."

"So are you going to see her?" Oliver asked back.

"Yeah I think I will," I said. "Will you come?"

"Of course." Oliver said back.

We both went back to work.

**Time Lapse**

Oliver and I were walking with one of the workers at the animal shelter to see Hazel.

"The good news she is fine and loves other dogs," The worker said. "If you would like to adopt the dog or any pets."

"Well we're living with someone so we don't know." Oliver said scratching the back of his neck.

The barking of the dogs grew louder as we entered the cage area. I could see most were bullied breeds.

"Here she is," The worker said I looked to see that Hazel was barking happily. The worker, pulled out a leash, open the cage and attached the leash to the collar.

"We'll take her out and let her play with you guys."

We followed the worker to an outside play area and she let Hazel off the leash. Hazel came running to me and started to lick my face.

"Down girl." I said grabbing a ball and throwing it, she gave chase.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 6, more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it thanks. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my Oc's Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

Italic _means Thoughts._

**I just want to say thanks to beta reader Srgt Hamy for helping me out.**

**adelphe24,Nightdaze,mezzieb1,Silverstorm13,and cotton01 thanks for alert add, MyFandoms7, adelphe24, and mezzieb1 thanks for the favorites add.**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for review.**

* * *

School had just ended for the year and Sophie was up to something. I could just tell, since leaving the house of horrors Grant and her would cause chaos in my life, like slamming my locker right as I open it.  
"I have a feeling she's going to try something." I said to Oliver as we walked to the main door.  
"If she does we'll handle it." Oliver said back.  
"An eye for eye will only make the world blind." I said stopping and facing him.  
"You will always want peace." Oliver said back facing me.  
"Yes I do." I said as we went back to walking to the main door. I heard a laugh and was suddenly hit in the gut by something; I looked down to see red paint.  
"What the heck!" Oliver yelled causing me to look at him and followed his glance to see both Grant and Sophie were laughing, as well as everyone else. I bit back a growl and the urge to kill someone.  
"How dare you!" I yelled my hands were becoming fists.  
"I can do whatever I want to do to you freak!" Sophie yelled back. I growled the lights above us started to turn on and off. "See I told you she was a freak of nature!" Sophie yelled; I knew that my eyes were bright blue.  
"Rowan calm down." I heard Oliver said and felt a hand on my shoulder. Anger was still going through me when the lights suddenly shattered.  
"She's really is a freak!" Sophie yelled. I pushed pass her, and ran not looking behind me.

**Time Lapse**

I somehow came to a stop on a rooftop, the tears were slipping out leaving sticky streaks on my face. I needed to let the pain out, why would someone do that to me.  
"_It's okay little one_." I heard a female voice in my head.  
"I'm losing my mind." I said to myself.  
"_You are not losing your mind little one_." I heard the female voice again. I looked around to see no one.  
"Who are you?" I thought asking the voice.  
"_A Mother and a friend_," the voice said back.  
"There you are Ro!" Oliver called coming into my view.  
"Go away Oliver," I said turning away from him. "I don't want you near a freak." Oliver pushed my head to face him.  
"You're not a freak Ro," Oliver said back to me.  
The tears were slipping out now and I pushed my head into Oliver's chest, and he quickly pulled me into a tight hug. My fingers twisted tightly into his shirt, and seeing I was not going to let go we stayed like that for a few minutes.  
"Sorry for getting your shirt wet." I said when we finally pulled apart.  
"Think nothing of it," Oliver said back. "All girls need a good cry now and then."  
"Oh shut up." I said punch him the arm.  
"Come on, Joe and Anita have a gift for you anyway." Oliver said grabbing my hand and started to pull me back to the stairs. I let him dragged me, back down the stairs.  
Time Lapse  
"So what's the surprise?" I asked both Joe and Anita. Both of them gave a smile but would not tell me.  
"I think that the waiting is killing her," Oliver said. "We should tell her."  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's right in your room." Joe said.  
"Okay." I said back walking to the door and open only to get tackle to the ground and felt a wet thing on my face. I open to my eyes to see... "Hazel?" I pushed her off me. "What, how?"  
"That's not all your officially our foster kids." Anita said. Tears started to form from my eyes.  
"Rowan, don't cry." Oliver said.  
"Their Happy tears." I said back Hazel push her nose in to my cheek.

**Time Lapse**

Night had fallen, Both Joe and Anita had already gone to bed, and the dogs were sleeping in their beds. I was sitting on the fire escape looking at the stars.  
"Rowan it's time for bed." Oliver said.  
"Just a second," I said back.  
"Rowan I know we don't have school until September but we need to get some sleep." Oliver said coming to the window.  
I looked to face him; he was in a pair of black pajama pants and a white tank top.  
"Fine," I said back climbing back through the window. "Turn around."  
"Fine." Oliver said back turning his back to me.  
I quickly changed into pair of grey pajama pants and a purple tank top.  
"Okay." I said and Oliver turned back.  
"I'm going to bed." Oliver said.  
"Right behind you." I said back climbing into my bed.  
"Night," Oliver said going into his own bed.

**Dream P.O.V**.

I was on the battlefield again I could see the two giant bots fighting again. I wanted them to stop it, but when I went to run there I was suddenly grabbed from behind, I screamed.  
"Hey, it's okay I'm not going to hurt ya'." I heard a male voice.  
I looked behind me to see a silver robot holding me.  
"Let go." I said still fighting.  
"Clam down." The robot said again.  
I took a breath and stop moving.  
"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded.  
"Cross my spark I wouldn't hurt a little thing like you." The bot said.  
He placed me on the ground, I looked up to see how big he really was, The ground below us shook.  
"Jazz what are you doing in the open?" I heard a deeper rougher voice asked.  
"I found this." Jazz said letting me see a giant robot even bigger then Jazz.  
"What is it?" It asked.  
"I'm a girl," I said back. "What are you?"  
"Really you're asked me what I am," The giant said to me. "I like this one."  
"Well I am waiting for answer." I said.  
"I like her too." Jazz said.  
The ground around me started too disappeared.  
"What's going on?" I asked aloud. I couldn't hear either of them.

**End of Dream P.O.V.**

I woke to hear thunder and saw a flash of lightning. I quickly sat up, to see the sheets of rain coming down with the lighting and thunder. I felt a wet nose on my hand; I looked down to see Hazel looking at me with terrified eyes.  
"Fine," I said. "Come on."  
Hazel jumped on to bed and lay down next to me. I lay myself back down and allow sleep to take me over.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my Oc's Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.**

Italic _means thoughts._

**I have to say thanks for my beta reader Srgt Hamy for prove reading. **

**mrhill, SumerSnow, Wolf1989, BloodyGrim thanks for the alert add. graffitiqueen101, SumerSnow, and BloodyGrim thanks for the favorite add. **

**adelphe24 thanks for the review. **

* * *

That morning I awoke to an eerily calm settled in the air. I knew something was going to happen but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Something is going to happen," I said back.

"You and your feelings," Oliver said.

"Says the boy that will normally listen to me," I shouted back. "Will the two of you be quiet?!" Anita yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" We shouted back.

"Rowan I'm going to give you a groceries list," Anita said coming into the living room. "And Oliver you're going to help me with cleaning this kitchen."

"Why do I have to clean the kitchen I rather go to the store?" Oliver said annoyed. I sent a glare at him.

"The list is on the table." Anita said.

"See you later." I said grabbing the list and ran downstairs.

"It's so not fair!" Oliver yelled out. I just laughed back.

**Time Lapse**

As I walked back to the apartment, something bad was going on, I watch as military trunks came in followed with normal cars one was a Peterbilt truck with red flames, a search and rescue Hummer which was a yellow color, a black GMC pickup truck, a yellow Camaro with black racing strips, and a silver Pontiac. I quickly moved on, heading back towards the apartment. "That was a fast trip." Oliver said.

"Crazy stuff is going on out there." I said putting the groceries on the table.

"Like what?" Oliver asked back.

"Like military on the main street." I said.

"Let's go see." Oliver said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

"Fine," I muttered letting him drag me to the main street. We watch as the cars and military trucks driving, we suddenly heard the sound of an F-22 flying overhead.

They suddenly stopped an some of them got out.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" One of them yelled.

I recognized the voice at once, I gripped Oliver arm.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Uncle Will," I said quietly. "He's here I just heard him." I looked to find him, he looked the same apart from the starch on his face.

"We see him later," Oliver said. "He's doing something."

"I know." I said back. Green smoke started too puffed up.

"We should move." Oliver said to me.

"Go and make sure Anita and Joe are okay." I said back.

Suddenly the GMC truck transformed in Iron hide, I gripped at Oliver and realized I just gripped air.

"It's Starscream!" He yelled and started to move. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!"

The yellow Camaro transformed, I figure that was Bumblebee. People were running away scream. Both Iron hide and Bumblebee were moving a truck.

"No, no, no, no Move!" Uncle Will yelled.

"Back up! Back up!" Iron Hide yelled.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Uncle Will yelled.

"Incoming!" Iron Hide yelled both of them were still holding the truck.

I ran to the inner door, as the rocket hit the truck sending metal things everywhere, I looked that the destroy block. Fear slipped into me, how was Oliver, Anita, Joe, or the dogs. I ran upstairs.

"Hello!" I yelled. Not hearing anything, I ran to living room the windows were broken. Still nothing, I kept looking.

"We are in the kitchen." I heard Oliver voice.

I found them crouched behind the counter; Anita was unconscious and Joe had a large cut on his arm.

"Oh my god," I said quickly running over kneeing next to Anita. "What happen?"

"Whatever happen outside caused the windows to blow out and the force from it cause all three of us to jump and Anita fainted from it." Oliver said.

"We need to get to the bomb shelter," Joe said. "Now."

"Joe you're bleeding," I said. "It could get worst."

"Anita might have a concussion." Oliver said.

"No we need to get to the bomb shelter." Joe said.

"Fine." Oliver and I said. Joe quickly stood up, as Oliver and I picked up Anita. We started the climbed down to Joe's bomb shelter.

"The dogs." Joe said suddenly.

"I'll get them." I said quickly. Joe came towards us, and switched with me.

"Be quick." Oliver said.

"I will be," I said back giving him one last look and ran back upstairs. "Bessie, General, Hersey, Hazel!" Bessie came quickly into my arms, General and Hersey came out of the dark. "It's okay guys were going down to the shelter. Where's Hazel?"  
Hersey turned towards the open window, meaning she was outside. "First things first get these guys down and somehow run back without Oliver wanting to kill me." I thought to myself.

I carried Bessie, and the others follow me down to the shelter.

"Where's Hazel?" Oliver asked as he took Bessie from me.

"She outside and I'm going to get her." I said.

"Are you crazy?" Oliver asked aloud and putting Bessie on the ground. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No I'm not," I said back. "I will not allow my dog to get hurt by those robots."

"That's suicide." Oliver said gripping my arms.

"Please Oliver," I said. "She's my dog."

"Fine," Oliver said letting go of my arms. "I'm going with you."

"Oliver no," I said. "I can't let you risk your life."

"Shut up and let's go already." Oliver said.

We ran back to the street watching the chaos all around us. Oliver grabbed my hand and we ran trying not to get hit by a robot. I suddenly saw Megatron and I froze; Oliver kept pulling at my hand.

"No way" I muttered.

"Rowan let's go!" Oliver shouted waking me from freezing moment. We kept running until we reached an alleyway, we quickly hid behind a dumpster. "This is crazy!

We're going to get killed!" Another explosive behind us, causes both of us to cover are heads. I suddenly heard a loud bark; I looked up to see Hazel running towards us.

"Hazel!" I called she saw us. She pushed her face into my chest. "It's okay." More explosives kept going on.

"We need to move to where it's safe." Oliver said going to stand up. I quickly pulled him back down.

"You're getting yourself killed." I reasoned back.

"If we're going to die," Oliver said looking at me. "I want to tell you something."

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Well it's like this," Oliver said as people were screaming around us. "I've always liked you more than a friend."

"Oliver I..." I started to say as Oliver pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 8, more is coming please tell me what you think but please be nice about it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. Transformers belong to hasbro and Michael Bay.**

**lillithwolfshadow, and shadowknight226 thanks for alert add. Shadowknight266 thanks for the favorite add.**

**mezzieb1,adelphe24, and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

The whole world around us was going to hell in a hand basket, and Oliver was kissing me. He pulled back looking at my face for a sign. That was when I saw about twenty or so military personals were running down the alleyway.  
"We need to move," I said as helicopter transformer in front of us "now."  
I grabbed Hazel's collar and started to run the opposite direction, Oliver close behind me. I ran into one of soldiers, only to get grabbed. "The two of you get out of here now!" He ordered. I looked up to see Uncle Will fear slipped into my heart.  
"Rowan?" He asked.  
"Uncle Will." I mangled to mutter.  
"Get out of here," He ordered. "I'll find you later I promise."  
I nodded and ran with Oliver at my side. As we ran, I did not want to look behind for fear a robot would be behind us. I could hear more yelling and banging a pain went through me; I crashed to the ground gripping my chest biting back a scream.  
"Rowan?" Oliver asked leaning next to me.  
"It's my chest it's hurting." I yelped out.  
"It's going to be okay." Oliver said picking me up into a bridal position and started to run those the diner.  
The pain started too disappeared.  
"The pain is starting to go away," I said weakly. "You can put me down."  
"You sure?" Oliver asked.  
"Yeah," I said back, Oliver gently placed me back down on the ground. I leaned against Oliver as we walked to the diner. In front of us was a shell of the diner.  
"No." Oliver said.  
"Oh god no," I said pushing off Oliver and ran towards the building. Oliver followed behind me. "Anita...Joe!"  
"There in the shelter." Oliver said.  
"I know." I said back running to the alleyway in its way was the remains of one the robots.  
"They could be trapped down there." Oliver said.  
"No," I said knowing at tears were coming out. I started to shake and slammed my fists on the ground. "No..."  
"Rowan your eyes." Oliver said.  
I knew that my eyes were bright blue. I kept slamming my fists on the ground, and crying. Oliver pulled me away.  
"Oliver no, please." I said fighting him.

**Time Lapse**

I sat in the alleyway refusing looking up at anymore.  
"Rowan, please, talk to me?" Oliver asked leading down to my level. I refused to look at him; it felt like it was my fault. "Rowena it's not your fault." Oliver said to me.  
I could hear two sets of footsteps one was heavy while the other was lighter, I still had my head down.  
"Rowan," I heard Uncle Will's voice. "Where are you?"  
"We're over here!" Oliver yelled out. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Ro look at me," I heard Uncle Will said.  
"She's blaming herself for not being able to get Joe and Anita out of their shelter." I heard Oliver said.  
"I think our friend Iron Hide can help with that." I heard uncle Will said.  
"Of course," I heard Iron Hide's voice.  
I looked up to see Iron hide, walking towards us.  
"You may want to move little human." He said.  
"Yeah you might be right." I said looking at his bright blue eyes.  
He looked at me, a look of shock on his face.  
"What?" I asked back knowing I had a sad smile on my face. "Can we handle this later?"  
"Right now we need to see if their okay?" Oliver asked.  
"Right..." Uncle Will said.  
Iron hide easily moved the remains of the robot. Oliver and I quickly ran and pulled the doors open.  
"Anita, Joe!" We yelled.  
We could not hear anything, we yelled again and still nothing.  
"That's it I'm going in." I said going to head in only to get grabbed from behind.  
"It could be unstable." Uncle Will said.  
"No I need to know that there alive." I said fighting against him.  
Anger was come through me I somehow pushed off him. More loud footsteps came towards us.  
"There was an all spark energy spike coming from here!" One of the bots yelled coming to a stop in the alleyway.  
I ran down into the shelter, the shelter was barely standing.  
"Anita, Joe!" I called. Still nothing, I kept walking carefully looking for them. I could hear dogs barking. I followed the sound to see General's white fur; I could see Anita and Joe. "I found them!" I ran to them and gave Anita a shake, she did not respond. The ceiling started to shake again, and suddenly the world went black.

**Time Lapse**

I could hear sound the beeping of something. I slowly open my eyes to see a white ceiling, I looked to my left and saw a nurse walked by I realized I was in the hospital. I pushed myself up to seating position. I looked down at myself to see I was attached to the machine by the right arm that was making the beating sound. My other arm was warped up in a cast.  
"How did I end up here?" I thought to myself lying back down.  
I heard footsteps; I looked to see a nurse coming in.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Oh you're awake," She said. "I'll tell the doctor that you're up."  
She then walked away, heading to find a doctor I guess. About five minutes later, both the nurse and doctor came in.  
"How are you feeling Rowena?" The doctor asked.  
"I'm fine," I said. "How did I end up here?"  
"Oh you don't remember?" The nurse asked. "You had a ceiling fall on you."  
The memory came back to me, I grip the bed blocking out the memory.  
"Did Anita and Joe survive?" I asked.  
They both looked down and I had to bite back a sob; I heard two sets of footsteps running towards us. Oliver face suddenly came into view.  
"You're okay." Oliver said coming to my side.  
"Excess who are you?" The doctor asked.  
"My friend," I said back as Uncle Will came into view.  
"And you are?" the doctor asked again.  
"Her Uncle," He said back. "And her legal guardian."  
"What?" I asked clearly in shock.  
"Yup," Uncle Will said. "Can we have a moment?"  
"We understand." They both said and left.  
"So what up happen?" I asked.  
"As the roof started to collapse," Uncle Will said quietly. "Iron hide was somehow mangled to hold the ceiling so Oliver here ran in grabbed you and pulled you out the ceiling sadly gave away."  
I held my head down; I wanted to cry I could not save them.  
"I couldn't save them." I said hanging my head.  
"Rowan, don't be like that," Oliver said. "They wouldn't want you to be like that."  
"But still." I said allowing the tears came out.  
Oliver pulled me into a hug; I gripped him and allow the tears to come out. I had lost two people who gave a damn about me and now they are dead.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 9 more is coming please tell me what you think but be nice about it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. Transformers belong to hasbro and Michael Bay.**

**I have to thanks my Beta reader Srgt. Hamy. **

**dragonqueen909,Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and SolarFlare Prime thanks for alert add, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and SolarFlare Prime thanks for the favorite add. adelphe24, mezzieb1,Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, and MarshallAlexandraAnderson thanks for the great reviews. **

* * *

I held Oliver's hand as we watched Anita, Joe and the dogs be laid to rest. I wanted to cry, I felt guilty about not being able to save them.

"Today we lay a daughter and son of Christ to rest today," The priest said. I grip Oliver's hand. "Grant this mercy, O Lord, we beseech Thee, to Thy servant departed, that they may not receive in punishment the requital of her deeds who in desire did keep Thy will, and as the true faith here united her to the company of the faithful, so may Thy mercy unite them above to the choirs of angels. Through Jesus Christ our Lord; Amen."  
"Amen." We all said as the coffins were lowered into the ground.  
Tessa and Liam were holding hands, Rose was Josh were holding hands while the rest of Anita and Joe's family were all round.  
"I still can't believe they gone," Tessa said to me.  
"They in a better place now, all of them." I said to them hugging them both tightly.  
Rose and Joe were going to foster Oliver, I happy about that. With Uncle Will having legal guardian ship of me meant I would be going to live with him and Aunt Sarah.

**Time Lapse**

I saw the GMC truck in front of Rose and Joe's house and I knew it was time to go.  
"It's time." I said grabbing my duffel.  
"I'm going to miss you." Tessa said, hugging me tightly.  
"Same here," Liam said joining Tessa in the hug.  
When they both pulled away, I gave them a smile.  
"I'm going to miss you too." I said back. I walked out towards the Autobot.  
"Hey!" I heard Oliver yelled. I turned to see Oliver was running towards me.  
"What?" I asked back.  
He pulled me into a tight hug.  
"I'm going to miss you big time." Oliver said as he put me down on the ground.  
"Same here." I said back.  
"Can I?" Oliver asked.  
I gave him a smile, he pulled me into a kiss I drop my duffel and warp my arms around his neck. We heard a loud car honk causing us to pull away.  
"I'm guessing it time for me to go." I said.  
"I'm guessing so," Oliver said back. "You have my screen name and email right?"  
"Yes I do," I said back. "And you have my mine?"  
"What do you think?" Oliver asked back giving me another kiss.  
The car honked again.  
"I'll see okay." I said back.  
I grabbed my duffel and headed to the open door.  
"I don't like that boy." Iron hide said through the radio as he drove off.  
"You don't like anyone." I said back.  
"Still I don't like his hands all over you." Iron hide said back.  
"Have you told Will how I know about you guys before?" I asked.  
"No I'm letting you handle that." He said.  
"Alright," I said. "Would it possible for me to see Jazz's... well his remains I want to say goodbye I guess."  
"We will see about it but I not make any promise." Iron hide said.  
"Alright." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

We pulled up to the Lennox home. I took a breath as Iron hide came to a stop. From the windows, I could see both Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah were waiting with a smile on each of their face. Aunt Sarah was holding Annabelle; I took a breath and step out. A smile was on both their faces, tranquility came over me.  
"You've gotten bigger." Aunt Sarah said handing Annabelle to Will and pulled me into a hug.  
I happily gave her a hug back.  
"Annabelle this is your cousin Rowan." Uncle Will said.  
The baby looked at me with wide eyes, trying to figure me out.  
"Rowan if you want I show you our room." Aunt Sarah said.  
"Sure," I said and followed her into the house. "Are you sure that Uncle Will can handle Annabelle?"  
"I have faith in him." Aunt Sarah said back.  
"Okay." I said, following her to the room in the back of the house.  
The room was normal size for a bedroom; the walls were painted a pale blue, with dark brown furniture. The comforter was mix of patches.  
"Will cleaned the whole room for you," Aunt Sarah said. "If you want to change anything don't be shy."  
"It's fine," I said. "Really I like it."  
"I'll let you get settle," Aunt Sarah said. "Dinner is going to be around 7 okay?"  
"That's great." I said back.  
Aunt Sarah gave me a smile and headed out of the room. I sat down on the bed looking at the new room. I have a new life ahead of me, but all I wanted to do was cry and mourn for the loss of Anita, Joe, and the dogs; Hazel had somehow disappeared. As I sat on the bed, getting a feel for the place, It would be hard for me for a few days.

**Time Lapse**

Night as fallen and everyone had gone to bed. I lay in my new bed, just looking at the ceiling, trying to figure things out. Suddenly there a loud bark from outside I jumped out of the bed. I heard a bang from upstairs realized either Uncle Will or Aunt Sarah heard the sound, followed by someone running downstairs. Curiously came over me, what was causing the chaos. I slipped out of the room and headed towards the sounds.  
"Rowan, go back to bed," Uncle Will said went he saw me. "I'll handle it."  
"But Uncle Will I know that bark." I said back.  
"I'll handle it," Uncle Will said "Go to bed."  
"Fine," I said back. "Please just let me see if it's Hazel."  
"What?" Uncle Will asked.  
"Hazel ran off, after the roof came down." I said back.  
"And you think that she would be here right now?" Uncle Will asked.  
"That a possible answer." I said back.  
Uncle Will rolled his eyes at me.  
"Fine." Uncle Will said letting me trail behind.  
The barking kept going, coming towards the front door. Uncle Will suddenly pulled the door open, I looked around him to see Hazel.  
"Hazel?" I question.  
She barked happily at us, we look at each and laughed.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 10 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it okay.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. Transformers belong to hasbro and Michael Bay.**

_italic means thoughts._

**I have to say thank you for my beta reader Srgt Hamy.**

**Wrath of Selene thanks for the alert and favorite add. Twilight-lover106 thanks for the favorite add. Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the review. **

* * *

"I still can't believe she followed you all the way here." Aunt Sarah said petting Hazel's head.  
"She's one loyal dog." Uncle Will said holding Annabelle.  
Hazel leaned on Aunt Sarah leg; and both of them share a look.  
"Ro, do you mind and take Hazel out with you," Aunt Sarah said. "We need to talk."  
"Sure," I said. "Hazel, come on."  
Hazel gave me a cry but came with me; I headed out on to the deck, petting Hazel head. I had a feeling that they are thinking about keeping Hazel or not. I would say about ten minutes later.  
"Rowan you come back in with Hazel!" Uncle Will called.  
I headed back in with Hazel right at my heels, as I came in both had a smile on their faces. Meaning it was a good thing.  
"Well we are going to allow Hazel to stay." Aunt Sarah said. A smile came over my face.  
"Thank you." I said hugging Aunt Sarah, and did the same thing with Uncle Will.  
"You're quite welcome." Aunt Sarah said.  
They both smiled at me, as Hazel pushed her face into my leg. Annabelle giggled at us, Hazel look up at the giggling Annabelle, Hazel came over smelt Annabelle feet than lick her feet, causing Annabelle to laugh again.  
"I'm guessing that she okay with it." Uncle Will said.  
"Hazel, come here." I said.  
Hazel happily came back to me and lean her head on my knee.

**Time Lapse**

"Are you sure they okay with this?" I asked Uncle Will as we drove towards the base where the bots were staying until the government could think of what to do.  
"Rowan its fine," Uncle Will said. "I still don't get way you want to see in Jazz."  
"You still didn't tell him." Iron hide said.  
"Tell me what?" Uncle Will asked.  
"I rather not say." I said back.  
"Iron hide, pull over now," Uncle Will ordered he did so and pulled to the side of the road. "Rowan tell me now!"  
"I don't want too." I said back.  
"Rowan it's important, please?" Uncle Will asked.  
"I don't want too." I said once more.  
"Rowan," Uncle Will said.  
"Fine," I said. "I've had these dreams, one of them I somehow met Iron hide and Jazz. And I feel like I need to say goodbye to him."  
"But you never had these dreams before." Uncle Will said.  
"It started after I went to Hoover dam," I said back. Uncle Will, gave me a look. "What?"  
"Shall I go back to driving?" Iron hide asked.  
"Yes," Uncle Will said and Iron hide went back to diving to the base. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner."  
"Because I didn't think it was important." I said back.  
"Rowan it is important." Uncle Will said.  
"We're here." Iron hide said thankfully that Uncle Will attention off me.  
Uncle Will flashed his badge at MP and we were waved us on. Iron hide drove into the main hanger. I look from the window to see many soldiers and doctors were walking around talking to each other. Iron Hide stop, and open the door allowing Uncle Will and I to step out. Uncle Will pulled me back and allowed Iron Hide to transform into his robot form. He leaned down putting his giant metal hand down.  
"Need a lift?" He asked.  
I gave Uncle Will a look, he nodded and I quickly climbed on and grip on one of Iron hide metal finger to keep myself from fallen. Iron hide then nodded to Uncle Will, who nodded back. Iron hide then started to walk down one of the hallways.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said back still holding on to Iron hide finger.  
We finally reached the medical bay I guessing as Iron hide walked into bay I could see in the far corner I could see a sliver form, I remember that Uncle Will told me that Jazz was pulled apart by Megatron, but I also remember that Sam was the one that killed Megatron with the Allspark. Uncle Will told me that I would meet both of them soon.  
"Go to him." I heard that female voice again.  
I shook my head, Iron hide headed towards Jazz's body. I could see that it was back to one piece. Iron hide put his hand down so I was closer to Jazz's body.  
"Thank you for defending us from the cons." I said quietly.  
"Get closer." The female voice said again.  
"Could I?" I asked Iron hide.  
Iron hide gently placed me on the metal bed where Jazz's body was laying.  
"Place your hand on his chest." The female voice said.  
I slowly raised my hand getting closer to Jazz's chest, biting my lip fear was slipping in me. Something happen because a blue light started too appeared from my fingertips and the blue lights started to slip into his chest. I kept pushing this energy into Jazz's chest. I started to feel light-headed and dizzy, I started to see purple stars in my vision, black took over my vision, and I passed out.

**Time Lapse**

As I started to come too, I could hear Uncle Will voice and I could soon hear another voice that I could not place.  
"What do you mean that she somehow has the Allspark energy in her?" I heard Uncle Will asked.  
"It's unclear at this moment, Major Lennox," The other voice said. "But from the scans she has the Allspark energy in her."  
"Yo, Doc she's starting to wake up." I heard a voice that I recognize. I slowly open my eyes to see a concrete ceiling.  
"Why do I feel like I kiss a freight train?" I asked pushing myself up.  
"Take it easy Ro," Uncle Will said. "You've had a trying day."  
"Hey short stuff." I heard the voice I recognize I turn to see Jazz.  
"What?" I asked. "You're supposed to be...well, dead."  
"I'm guessing you don't realize what you have in you." I heard the voice that I recognize, I turn to a giant yellow robot, I realized he was the search and rescue hummer, meaning he was the medic of the team.  
"Who are you?" I asked. "Not meaning to be rude or anything?"  
"That is quite are alright," The bot said back. "I'm Ratchet the medic of the team and you my dear are carrying the energy of the Allspark."  
"What's the Allspark?" I asked.  
"The Allspark was the box that contains the energy from our race." Ratchet said.  
"A box with a lot of power," Jazz said back.  
"The cube in Hover dam..." I thought.  
"How could I possibly have this energy?" I asked.  
"That is unclear at this moment," Ratchet said. "But from you we have Jazz back and for that we are in your debt."  
"I'm guessing I going to have a target on my back from the cons?" I asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Ratchet said.  
"Don't you worry Short stuff were keep you safe." Jazz said.  
"You just came back to life you're taking easy," Ratchet said, "until I say another wise."  
More loud footsteps came towards us, and two more bots came in, one was thankfully Iron Hide and the other was taller than Iron hide with the red flames that when I realized it was Prime.  
"How do you feeling kid?" Iron Hide asked.  
"Like I fell from a skyscraper," I answered.  
"Prime I can handle this," Ratchet said.  
"I understand that old friend," Prime said. "But from what Iron hide told me that young Rowena been having dreams of us."  
Uncle Will look at me with curiously.  
"Rowan" Uncle Will said.  
"I don't want to talk about it." I said back  
"Rowan," Uncle Will said. "Please?"  
"I say I don't want to talk about it!" I shot back, causing the lights above us to flicker.  
"Take a breath." I thought to myself.  
"Rowan did you?" Uncle Will asked.  
"Yeah," I said. "It only happens when I got really angry; it happened before when someone threw red paint at me."

**Time Lapse**

Thankfully, I was back at home, Ratchet wanted me to stay so he could run more tests, but thankfully, Uncle Will said I need a break and needed to accept this. Hazel was laying her head on my leg, and letting me play her. Iron hide was staying the night to make sure no Cons try to get me. I was sitting on the pouch thinking, I needed to talk to someone and since Iron hide was here, I should talk to him. I stood up, Hazel gave me a cry, I walked to Iron hide.  
"Can we talk?" I asked.  
"Yes we can." Iron hide said unlocking his door and let me climb in.  
"Did you see what happen with me somehow return Jazz to life?" I asked.  
"Yes, I grabbed you when you passed out and quickly went to get Ratchet." Iron hide said.  
"Thank you for getting Ratchet," I said. "I'm guessing my normal life is over."  
"It's not over Rowan," Iron hide said. "It's just started...".  
"Thanks." I said.  
With Iron hide words of courage made me feel better that was.

* * *

**The next chapter is the Epilogue just you people know**.


End file.
